


The Case of the Sinister Snow

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack being Jack, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, and only briefly mentioned, guardians being super, it's really a paragraph, takes place january 1893, talk of past child abuse, talk of past rape, that's why the mature rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the town of Schlisselburg, something has stolen the voices of the children. Can the Guardians, Jack Frost, and a lady priest from the Vatican stop the person behind it or will the children never laugh again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Sinister Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created for the Rise of the Guardians 1800 AU Challenge on Tumblr run by Sweetfrost (go here to see the entries and details: http://sweetfrost-rotg-contest.tumblr.com/ ). This is a crossover with the Rise of the Guardians and my own original series "Death and the Priest". All characters that do *not* belong to WIlliam Joyce and DreamWorks belong to Phoenix and Feline LLC as they are part of our world. Many thanks to my coauthor, Darke Phoenix, for writing some of the scenes. Without her, "Death and the Priest" wouldn't have been created to play with the Guardians.

The Case of the Sinister Snow

 

Squeals of excitement mixed with laughter as snowballs filled the air, swishing through the gently falling flakes of white to smack against a small body bundled up against the biting cold. The meadow was filled with children enjoying the cold winter's day, either building snow structures or snowmen or battling it out with snowballs. A few of the older children were lingering around the edges, unwilling to participate in the childish activities as they wished to be seen as responsible adults but they were still young enough to enjoy the weather and excitement in the air. Little Sasha giggled as she shaped snow in her hands, the wool mittens sticking to the ball briefly, before she looked around for her next target. A snowball flew towards her and she managed to duck and spin, launching her own ball at her older brother, Alexi, who was almost a teenager but still enjoyed playing with her. He yelped as the ball of ice struck him in the chest, and he fell backwards into the snow, making a big show of it, causing Sasha to laugh again. Her laughter broke off into a yelp of her own as a snowball struck her back, splattering over her coat and sending a few chunks down her back as they managed to slip under her collar. She started dancing and twisting, desperate to get the snow out before it melted and chilled her skin further, and her actions promoted Alexi to burst out laughing as he lay in the snow.

 

Suddenly, the wind kicked up, sending snowflakes to lash against exposed skin, and Sasha cried out in surprise and a touch of fear as she turned her back to the wind. Automatically, she hunched over, trying to protect as much of her skin as possible from the bitterly cold air, shivering and pulling her coat tighter around her. She prayed that this wasn't the start of a blizzard, something the local Baba would have warned them about before letting them wander off. It seemed like the wind howled louder, plucking at her clothes and stealing the breath from her lungs with the aching cold. Closing her eyes, she tried to muffle the howling of the wind as it drowned out the voices of the others around her, wool covered hands pressed tightly to her ears.

 

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the wind stopped.

 

Carefully, Sasha straightened from her crouch and looked around with wary eyes at the snowy landscape. Ever single child had a side of them that was coated in snow, left over from the harsh wind, but there was something wrong. That nagging feeling that something Just Wasn't Right poked her as she continued looking around, but she couldn't see anything different. Opening her mouth, she called out for her brother only to grasp her throat when no sound emerged. That was when she realized _exactly_ what was wrong. There wasn't a single sound aside from the soft crunch of snow to be heard. She could see the others trying to shout or talk but not one child was able to say anything. Collapsing to her knees in the snow, she covered her hands and started crying as a sense of loss filled her, but even her sobs were silent.

 

They had all lost their voices.

 

@@@

 

Nicholas St. North, wizard, tinkerer, and known as Santa Claus by children around the world, was sitting in front of a roaring fire in a very comfortable chair with a book in one hand and a cup of hot cider with a touch of vodka for flavor in the other. The soft music of Tchaikovsky's “Firebird” drifted through the air, mixing with the few sounds that echoed through the vast workshop of Santoff Clausen as the yeti worked on finishing their cleaning from the previous month's chaotic rush to Christmas night. North himself always took the month of January off to rest and relax, get caught up on his reading as well as visiting with friends, and do anything but prepare for the next year's Christmas. He would start creating new toys in February as well as experimenting with various spells and machines to attempt to improve the next delivery.

 

The dark haired wizard looked up as the door to his sitting room opened to admit Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Faries and Sister of Flight. Instantly, North put his cup and book aside as he automatically rose to his feet as she approached him. Instead of her usual clothing of wide trousers, long tunic and long embroidered vest, she was wearing stout woolen trousers tucked into knee high black boots and a thick woolen jacket over a cream colored shirt, both which had been designed to leave her dragonfly-like wings free. She smiled as she grasped the hands that North held out to her before rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

 

“I came as soon as I received the summons,” she said, before stepping back to look him up and down. “Even after all these years, I still cannot get use to you reverting back to this younger version of yourself.”

 

Before North could say anything, the door opened again, and this time two figures entered looking about as opposite as they could. Sanderson Mansnoozin was small, round, and silent while E. Aster Bunnymund was very tall, slender, and still grumbling under his breath about the cold that he had just been exposed to outside Santoff Clausen. Bunnymund was dressed in light trousers and a shirt with his bandolier over it and a belt of pouches around his waist, much more suited to the Australian Outback than the cold of the Arctic while Sanderson was wearing a gold and tan suit that would not be out of place on the streets of London.

 

“What's the emergency, North?” demanded Bunnymund in his Australian accent, walking over to the fireplace and trying to rub the cold out of his fur. “We saw the summons.” Sanderson nodded his agreement, a curious look on his face as he waited.

 

“I have been reading all afternoon,” stated North, gesturing to the book lying on the now abandoned chair. “I sent no summons.”

 

Toothiana frowned as Bunnymund turned his attention to his ears, gently rubbing them between his paws. “Perhaps it was a malfunction?” she offered, glancing down at Sanderson who shrugged. The Lord of Dreams did not know what happened if North did not send the signal to summon them. She turned to look at North, her violet eyes filled with concern. 

 

North shook his head, stroking his small goatee. “This is not good. Come. We shall find what is going on.”

 

He gestured for the other three to follow him to the central room, and Bunnymund fell into step next to him, a frown on the Rabbit Pooka's face. North did not need Bunnymund to speak to know what he was thinking. The two of them had built the Aurora Borealis Signal to withstand falling into the deep canyon beneath Santoff Clausen and having the entire workshop fall on top of it. There was no reason for the device to malfunction, to send out a signal. A glitch that prevented it from functioning properly? That had happened during the early years when the magic of Santoff Clausen had interfered with the mechanical aspect of the Aurora until North had fine tuned it enough to use the ambient magic as an additional power source. 

 

“Don't like it, mate,” muttered Bunnymund, shaking his head, his whiskers slicked back in irritation. “This could easily be a trap.”

 

“By who?” asked North, his thoughts churning even as a shiver of concern slid down his spine. Who would have been able to sneak into Santoff Clausen, past all of the yeti and elves, and set off the Aurora? There was magical security as well as both the mechanical and physical security. His friends were able to enter the workshop with ease because they had been included in the magical protections that was infused in every splinter of wood, every chip of stone, and every sliver of metal that was Santoff Clausen. “The Nightmare King certainly cannot enter without everyone here knowing it.”

 

Instead of replying, Bunnymund ground his teeth together in a snarl at the mention of Pitch Black, and while North hated bringing up the fallen general, Pitch Black was the only spirit that actively moved against the Guardians of the children. Even the wendigo and redcaps were more wary at drawing their attention than openly fighting against the four of them, and gremlins were only minor nuisances that delighted in poking through machines to see how they work, often damaging them in the process. Phil, the chief of the Santoff Clausen Yeti, took great enjoyment in hunting down the dangerously curious critters and tossing them out. Especially when any of the elves were riling him up with their senseless antics.

 

Their destination was a giant domed room in the center of the workshop where a large globe of the planet slowly spun. Created out of colored metal, jewels and magic, it showed the location of every child in the world that believed in the Guardians, adding that power to their own and allowing them to do incredible feats. Standing in front of the consul that both controlled the globe and sent out the Aurora was a large mostly brown yeti, his arms folded across the paint splattered apron he wore, and there was an air of satisfaction in his stance. A broom that had been absently placed against the consul showed what the yeti had been doing before he decided to mess with the globe, but North was more concerned because of _who_ the yeti was.

 

“Phil? You set off Aurora?” North asked, trying to figure out why the Yeti Chief would do such a thing when none of the yeti, nor even the mischievous elves, even touched the massive device. Was Bunnymund right and this was some sort of trap? But who would Phil be working with?

 

“Because I asked him to,” announced a new voice, and North spun to face the other large device in the room. Placed against the wall where it was out of the way, was a flat crystal large enough to rival the globe in size in an ornate silver frame. Illuminated in the crystal lens was a round face with a pale tuff of hair on top, and the warm eyes that were normally sparkling with laughter and smiles were dim with concern. 

 

“Your Imperial Majesty,” North greeted, bowing before Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon. It was rare for the Last Lunarian to contact them directly, and never before had he used the Aurora to call them to an audience.

 

“You are probably all wondering why I went to such extreme measures to gather you together,” Lunar continued after nodding to them. “There is a problem in Russia, in the small port town of Shlisselburg. All of the children there have had their voices stolen.”

 

“But how is that possible?” asked Toothiana, her wings fluttering slightly in her agitations. She looked at North, her brow furrowed in confusion. “You would have noticed magic like that creeping across the area, wouldn't you?”

 

North nodded. “Yes. The Globe is set up to alert me to any malicious long term spells in any one area. Is how we know when someone is moving against the children.” But there had been no alert this time. Was something wrong with the Globe?

 

Lunar shook his head. “This was not a long term spell. It was quick and sudden, much like the brief snow storm that sprang up.” He looked at each of them, and North clenched his hands, anger simmering in his heart. Winter spirits were some of the most cold hearted creatures on the planet, and none of them did anything that didn't benefit them in some way, no matter who they ended up hurting. There were many times when North wanted to grab all the Winter Spirits by the neck and shake some sense into them. “I do not know if the storm was a result of whatever magic was used to steal the children's voices or if it was deliberate to block my sight.”

 

A frown crossed Toothiana's face. “We will have to move fast,” she said, decisively. “Without their voices, the children cannot laugh or talk, robbing them of their Joy, and soon, their Wonder, Dreams, and Hope will fade as well. Even their Memories will tarnish.”

 

Nodding, North bowed briefly to the Man in the Moon before turning on a heel and starting to issue orders as he stormed from the room. He spun out a small spell that would ensure his commands were heard. “Phil! Harness the reindeer and ready the sleigh! Frank! Bring clothes for Bunnymund good for Russian winter! Sachi! Same but for Toothiana!”

 

As yeti and elves jumped to follow his orders, North quickly retrieved his own prepacked bag. He was sure Sanderson had his own clothes appropriate for their assignment as the Lord of Dreams often crafted his wardrobe out of the very sand he commanded. He stopped in front of a wall where a multitude of weapons were hung, and he started arming himself. He did not know what they would be facing in Shlisselburg, but he was not going to be caught unaware.

 

@@@

 

Tugging her collar up a bit closer to her pointed ears, Father Leia St.Croix of the Vatican's Department of Shadows bent her head as she made her way up the steps of the church in Shlisselburg, her suitcase clutched tightly in one gloved hand. She wasn't sure why _she_ had been chosen for this assignment when there were others in her department that actually enjoyed the cold of Northern Russia in January. Leia had only been in the Vatican to visit a few friends while her husbands were off on a highly dangerous case for their branch of the Criminal Division of  Yomi-no-kuni, as assigned to them by Enma-Sama, when the Cardinal of Shadows had requested that she investigate the strange occurrence in the little Russian town. None of the local supernatural community was willing to confess anything, and all the local hedge witches could agree on was that it was magic that stole the voice of every single child in the sea side town. 

 

“Why did it have to happen in winter?” grumbled Leia under her breath as she raised a hand to knock on the wooden door. “Why not in spring? Or even better, the height of summer?” She truly disliked the cold because there were far too many nights when she was growing up in her father's clan that were cold. She shook her head, shoving those memories away for now. She had a job to do and dwelling on the past was not going to get it done. She shivered hard again as a bit of stray breeze managed to slip down her coat collar to dance along her spine, and she automatically curled over, trying to pull her coat tighter against her back to warm up the now chilled fabric. She managed to straighten as the heavy wooden door opened to reveal a priest on the other side. He ushered her in without saying a word before hastily slamming the door behind her, blocking out the cold.

 

“Welcome,” he greeted in Russian, and Leia was _very_ grateful at that moment for the lessons in that language she had taken when she had first arrived at the Vatican. “Please, come in where it is warm.” The priest ushered her through the congregation hall and into the back where the living quarters were. She sighed in relief as the crackling fire heated the air nicely, and she put her suitcase down as she started unwrapping herself. The priest moved around the room, preparing some hot tea and gathering a few things to nibble on as she hung up the heavy coat and hat, tucking her gloves into the pockets for later.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured, accepting the hot tea from him with a small smile. The priest, an older man in his thirties with silver strands already appearing in his dark hair and hazel eyes peering out at her from an unlined yet slightly weather roughened face. She sipped her tea for a few moments before smiling at him. “This is perfect.”

 

“Are you from the Vatican?” asked the priest, a hopeful look on his face as he folded his hands in front of him.

 

She nodded, her long silver ponytail shimmering against her black cassock. “Father Leia St. Croix,” she introduced as she pulled out her official identification and offered it to him. He glanced at it apparently just long enough to verify that they were authentic before handing the leather wallet back to her. “Are you the one that contacted us?” 

 

The priest nodded. “Father Alexi Siepleski,” he greeted, waving her towards a chair situated near the fire. “Please, sit and get warm. Old Man Winter is angry today if the weather is any indication.”

 

Sitting down, she crossed her legs and looked at him over her tea cup. “What can you tell me that was not included in the report?”

 

Father Alexi sat down in a seat across from her and smoothed out his cassock. “Not much honestly,” he confessed, leaning back and folding his hands in his lap.”The children were out playing in the snow as the local Baba had indicated that the weather was going to be clear for a while, when according to what some parents have been able to get out of their children through writing, the wind kicked up suddenly, throwing the snow around and making a few of the children worry that an unexpected blizzard was starting. When the wind died only moments later, the children were coated in snow and without their voices.”

 

“Have their been any injuries or deaths as a result?” Normally, she was only sent out when a death or the possibility of a death was involved in a case usually brought about by a supernatural being. Being half vampire made her strong and resilient enough to take on nearly anything from the supernatural world while her succubus half gave her the empathy to deal with grieving families. 

 

“None, and the Baba tried to figure out what had happened,” he said with a small sigh. “All she was able to divine was that it was magic far beyond her abilities and had something to do with the wind and snow.” 

 

Leia frowned, staring into her cup as she thought. In Russia, for a hedge witch to gain the title of Baba they had to have a great deal of power. Babas only left their territory when they died, and as they were buried there, some argued that not even death could remove them. The territories were often steeped in personal power and handed down from mother to daughter or the next closest female relative with power once the old Baba died. “Has there been anyone new in the area? Or any family members of an older hedge witch who has left with a grudge?”

 

The only Baba that Leia knew that had actually _left_ her territory had been Old Helga, the hedge witch for the DeNuit Clan of vampires. Even then, Helga hadn't been powerful enough to remove the curse Leia's Second Husband, Saoinji Kusonoki, had put on Christoph DeNuit so that he would suffer for over a week. Only when confronted before the DeNuit Court had Christoph's suffering been ended when Kanada Osamu, Leia's First Husband, ripped his black heart out as punishment for his long list of crimes against Christoph's daughter – Leia herself. Shaking her head again, Leia put her tea aside and dug out a small notebook and pen, focusing on the _here_ and _now_ instead of events that happened over twenty years ago.

 

Father Alexi shook his head. “None that I can think of,” he remarked. “But Baba Natasha would know better than I. She has been visiting the children to see if there is any improvement and would know if anyone new was in town. As for any leaving with a grudge, only the occasional second son who wishes to make his fortune to win the heart of his sweetheart or improve his station by entering the military.” He chuckled and waved a casual hand to the town outside the church window. “The usual reasons for wanting to leave the farm or the shop.”

 

She nodded and continued quizzing him on the people of the town. Neither one noticed the fern-like frost that crept across a nearby window.

 

@@@

 

On any normal day, the white field would be filled with children laughing and playing in the snow, but now, it was empty save for a solitary figure. A dark blue cloak enveloped the figure while a hood hid his face from any casual observers, and a long branch shaped like a shepherd's crook was held in one hand. Crouching, he stretched out his other hand and ran long, pale fingers through the snow that coated the ground before scooping up a fist full. Bringing it up to his face, he examined it only to cock his head, his attention shifting away from the handful of white crystals as they drifted once more to the ground, sliding between his fingers.

 

“Jack Frost, yer under arrest fer the theft of the children's voices,” announced a gruff voice, and Jack bit back a chuckle at the Russian language that still carried an unmistakable Australian accent. He had wondered when E. Aster Bunnymund was going to show up, but he had not expected Bunnymund for another couple of weeks. His severe dislike of the cold and snow was well known among the Spirits. Absently, Jack wondered if Bunnymund was alone or if the others had traveled with him, and he partially turned, keeping his face hidden behind the hood as he directed his attention towards the Pooka. 

 

“No pleasant greetings to exchange, Bunnymund?” teased Jack in Russian, his eyes flickering over the other, taking in the thick clothing that had been made with both Bunnymund's unique physique and the Russian winter in mind. The Wizard Nicholas St. North must have created them for the humanoid rabbit, and if North, a native Russian and ex-Cossak was involved beyond more than Bunnymund's wardrobe, then the Lord of Dreams and the Queen of Punjam Hy Loo were not far away. Add in the Princess of Moonlight and it was going to be an interesting gathering for all involved. Jack hummed as he spotted the handcuffs in Bunnymund's paw-like hand, and he chuckled, a slightly dirty sound. “I had no idea that you were into such interesting bedroom activities.”

 

That got him a delightful yelp from Bunnymund as the Pooka flailed a bit, and Jack laughed, spinning in a circle on booted feet as he used his crook to throw snow into the air. It was only a temporary distraction at best, but it was enough for the Wind to scoop him up into the air. As he hovered above Bunnymund's head, Jack looked around for some sign that the other three were closing in on him. His cloak whipped around him, obscuring his body from Bunnymund's view, and Jack was yanked to one side by the Wind just as a rope of golden sand lashed the spot he had just been occupying. Turning, Jack inclined his head towards the round man who had emerged from behind a house, the rope of sand already retreating to be cast out again. “Greetings Lord Sanderson. Has Wizard North and Her Majesty accompanied you and Master Bunnymund?”

 

Sanderson Mansnoozin tilted his head towards Jack before shaking a finger at the Winter Spirit as if scolding him for something, and Jack laughed, bowing to the little golden man. “A pleasure to see you again, Sandy, but I am curious to know what proof Master Bunnymund has that it was I that robbed the children of their voices.”

 

“Aside from the fact it seems like a prank you would enjoy, yer the only Winter Spirit in the area,” drawled Bunnymund as the wizard Nicholas St. North joined Sandy. North did not seem like he was going to use the sabers on his hips, but Jack wasn't ready to come down any time soon.

 

Jack shook his head with a sigh. “ _That_ is your evidence? Really, Bunnymund, I thought you were more intelligent than to believe circumstantial evidence.” He raised a finger. “However, you are quite wrong on all accounts. This is _not_ a prank as it is malicious and something I would _never_ enjoy.” He raised a second finger and smirked. “And I am not the only being of winter around here.”

 

“How do you know that?” asked North, a frown on his face. “There has been no other evidence.”

 

“Ah, but there is,” purred Jack, enjoying the fact that he knew something that the great wizard didn't. He pointed at the ground. “You're standing on it.”

 

Everyone looked down in confusion before they started looking around for the mysterious evidence that Jack pointed out. “I do not see it,” confessed North, returning his attention to Jack. “What do you speak of?”

 

Taking a chance, Jack had the Wind lower him to the ground, and he knelt again, scooping up another handful of the snow. “The snow itself,” he explained, gesturing for them to come closer. It was proof of their curiosity that the three of them gathered around Jack to listen to his explanation. “Each of us with the abilities of ice and snow have a very unique way of creating such items. This snow is very loose yet sharp, like tiny knives. It is a testament to the children's clothing that none were injured by this.” He tucked his crook under his arm before holding out his other hand. It glowed a pale blue for a few moments before Jack's own snow formed a soft, fluffy mound, and he held it next to the other handful for comparison. “The snow I make is fluffy yet very good for packing into snowballs. Could it hurt if it was blown around on a fierce wind? Yes, but a wind such as that would freeze more of the water in the snow, making it harder and more crystallized.”

 

There was the sound of a throat being cleared, and Jack glanced over his shoulder to find a little old lady wrapped up in scarves and a few furs standing there, leaning on her staff that was decorated with colorful ribbons and a few small animal bones. He let the handfuls of snow fall to the ground before he dusted his hands off on his cloak. Then, picking up his crook, he rose to his feet, and, turning to the old woman, he bowed to her. “Baba Natasha. I hope you are well.”

 

Baba Natasha humphed and pointed a gnarled finger at Jack. “Better now that you no longer dump snow down my dress, Mischievous One.” Jack threw back his head and laughed as the old woman motioned for everyone to follow her. She had always been a fun playmate when she had been younger. Still was when he could catch her outside, but right now, there was a job to do. “Come. The Vatican representative is coming.”

 

“Great. Now we have to babysit the Church wanker,” grumbled Bunnymund as he shoved his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched as he stomped along next to North.

 

Humming, Jack tilted his head in Bunnymund's direction as he tucked his crook under his arm and tugged on a pair of black leather gloves. “You have not heard which one they have sent, have you?” He nearly bounced on his toes as he walked along beside Sanderson. He did enjoy knowing something that these other, more important Spirits, apparently didn't. He chuckled and twirled his crook to rest it across his shoulders. “This is most certainly going to be entertaining.”

 

Bunnymund threw him a dark glare, but Jack merely smiled and continued strolling along with a bounce in his step. It wasn't a long walk to the Baba's house, and in minutes, they were being ushered into the warm kitchen that was filled with the scent of dried herbs and baking bread. Jack was quite respectful as he entered, knowing that this was the powerful hedge witch's main area of power, pausing to wipe his boots on the mat just outside her door to remove any snow stuck to them before placing his crook against the wall away from the fireplace. He did not believe that anyone there would deliberately throw it in the fire, but he was not going to take a chance with a stray ember. Only once he was unarmed, did he turn and bow to the woman sitting at the table with a pot of tea by her elbow. “Your Majesty.”

 

Toothiana, Queen of Punjam Hy Loo, was looking quite regal in the rather humble surroundings, however, considering the feathered woman's age, she had quite a long time to cultivate her attitude. She inclined her head towards Jack, the light shimmering off of her green and blue feathers. “Young Master Frost. I take it that you are not the one responsible for the attack against the children?”

 

“No, and we should hold off further discussions until the Vatican's representative has arrived. That will keep us from repeating ourselves multiple times and possibly forgetting details,” Jack suggested, accepting the cup of tea Baba Natasha handed him with an incline of his head and a small murmured thanks. He took a sip and hummed in delight. It was fixed just the way he liked, not that he doubted a baba of Natasha's age and strength would ever get something as her guests' tea preference wrong. He  took another sip and watched her prepare two more cups of tea. A mischevious smirk crossed his face just as there was a knock on the door.

 

Time for some fun.

 

@@@

 

It was quite easy to ignore Sanderson Mansnoozin or even forget that he was in the room. To be honest, that was how the little golden man preferred it to be because it allowed him to see a great many things while others were busy trying to make their point be heard.  It allowed him to see the friendly camaraderie between Bunnymund and North under the bickering that passed between them, to observe the very loving gazes between Toothiana and North, and often, the almost crushing loneliness that Bunnymund dealt with when the memories pressed too close together. Sanderson did what he could to help Bunnymund during those times, but he was only a former wishing star and the Guardian of Dreams. And dreams were of little to no help when memories of genocide and slaughter filled the Guardian of Hope. It was rare that Sanderson was unable to help someone when their daily lives pressed too close to them, weighing them down, but when his dreams were unable to reach a person, no matter what their age as he did not bring dreams to just children, he remembered the person for the rest of their lives.

 

When Baba Natasha opened the door to invite a black cloaked figure into the room, Sanderson's attention was caught by them immediately. He watched as the woman who had been at the door removed her hat and scarf, revealing a face that Sanderson thought he would never see again. Blue eyes were set in a lovely face while her long silver hair was pulled back in a high tail. The pointed ears and fangs spoke of her vampiric heritage, a fact that was confirmed by the garnet teardrop in her left ear signaling her status as a child born out of wedlock  - but he had to admit that the ruby dangling from that earring that marked her as an Heir Regent of a Clan was a surprise – while the slit pupils and the diamond dust shimmer of her skin marked her as a descendant of Lilith Fallenstar, the First Succubus. It had been far too many years since he had seen this one, and he was delighted to see her wrapped in the cassock of the Vatican, alive, whole and apparently very healthy. He had been unable to get anywhere near her, no matter how he tried, due to the spells that had protected the DeNuit Clan from spirits of all sorts unless they were invited in. While it most certainly kept the vindictive spirits out, it unfortunately also kept any friendly ones out as well.

 

“Forgive me for disturbing you, Baba Natasha,” began the woman, the faint musical Charm of a succubus in her voice but it was tamed, muted in a way as if another held her powers in check, and Sanderson frowned, watching her carefully. The only way a Succubus or an Incubus could have their powers bound was if they had their rings set by someone, thus marrying them in the demonic way. “But I was informed that you would possibly have more information for me regarding the attack on the children?”

 

Baba Natasha waved her over to the table where Toothiana was sitting and placed the extra tea cup in front of her. “Of course, and my guests are investigating the same incident. You six would be much more successful working together.”

 

The woman glanced at them before nodding in a decision. “Father Leia St. Croix of the Vatican,” she said, rising to her feet and bowing to the room. It was very graceful and spoke of some sort of training in her past. Straightening, she resumed her seat at the table and went back to sipping her tea, waiting for the expected introductions. She didn't have to wait long as North introduced all of them, save for Jack, and she looked over at the young man leaning against the wall. “Are you a member of this investigation or just visiting Baba Natasha?”

 

“I am an independent investigator such as yourself, Your Highness,” Jack remarked bowing to her. “Jack Frost, at your service.”

 

“You are royalty?” asked North, surprise in his voice. “But you are a member of the Vatican. Does that not interfere with your vows to have a title?”

 

“There are special cases, such as when one is married,” St. Croix explained with an elegant shrug of her shoulders. “Or adopted formally into a royal family. I do not use my title when I am on a case for the Vatican.”

 

Her words sparked something deep in Sanderson's memories. He had heard rumors among the various spirits that a descendant of Abe no Seimei, the famous Japanese Court Magician himself, had found a wife that could keep up with his  rather large appetite for bedroom antics, a feat that was thought to be almost impossible for one person due to any of the Court Magician's children sharing his kitsune blood. However, a half-succubus would be able to keep up with such desires and even encourage them. Perhaps later, when this was over with, he would ask her if she was the wife the spirit world was gossiping about. It would be interesting to talk with her and perhaps her husband. Sanderson did have a strong curiosity about other sorts of magics.

 

“What can you tell me about the incident in question?” St. Croix inquired, putting her cup down and pulling out a notepad and pen. “Father Seipleski gave me as much information as he had, but it wasn't much.”

 

Jack hummed. “It was a winter spirit that harmed the children, that much I'm certain about, but which one, I couldn't say. I don't recognize the magic used.”

 

Sanderson eyed Jack with a thoughtful tilt of his head. They had met before when the Sandman had been going about his rounds, sometimes nodding pleasantly to each other and other times Jack would join him on his sailing ship made of sand, chatting and keeping him company as he spread dreams to everyone. The Winter Spirit was often dressed in the strange mishmash of clothing styles as he was now, lace cravat decorated with a snowflake stick pin while his shirt was a style Sanderson had heard referred to as a poet's shirt. Blue wool pants tied at the calves with leather cording and a matching hooded cloak was the normal outfit that Sanderson saw Jack wearing, but now he had added a few more things to his wardrobe. A dark blue vest with tracings of silver frost on it and knee high boots, very strange to see on the boy who normally ran around barefooted. His long white hair was pulled back in a tail with a strip of black leather holding it, and three white crystal studs decorated each ear. Add in the gloves that Jack had donned outside, and he was completely covered with only the skin of his face visible. It was as if Jack wished to have as little contact with the snow as possible, but that didn't make sense.

 

A thought occurred to Sanderson, making him mentally back up a bit. He had heard about sympathetic magics before from North and Bunnymund when they had gotten into one of their more spirited debates about magic. One of the things they had talked about was if someone could be hurt over long distances if they had an affinity for a specific kind of magic.  They had not come to any sort of agreement on it, but it might be possible that the one who created the sharp snow outside could use it as a channel to hurt Jack. That certainly explained why the Winter Spirit was as covered as he was, less of a chance of accidentally coming into direct contact with something that might be a trap or used to injure him.

 

“The magic that caused the snow storm was quick and sudden, blocking the Man in the Moon's sight just long enough for the children to be harmed,” North remarked, breaking Sanderson's train of thought. 

 

The look that crossed St. Croix's face was one of disbelief, and Sanderson tensed as she shook her head. “The Man in the Moon. Right.” The tone of her voice indicated that she was humoring someone she thought was obviously delusional

and the other Guardians straightened to frown at her. “So was there anything else this Man in the Moon told you?”

 

North folded his arms across his chest as he glared at her. “You do not believe me.”

 

Shaking her head, St. Croix matched North's stance, staring right back. “There are some things I will believe without hesitation because I've seen or experienced them,” she stated, her voice firm in her beliefs. “But other things, like a so-called man living on the moon?” She shook her head. “As far as I'm concerned, he is about as real as Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny.” 

 

The four Guardians exchanged glances, confusion and a touch of anger in those looks. “But, we _are_ Santa Clause,” Toothiana gestured to North. “The Easter Bunny,” a delicate hand pointed to Bunnymund, “And I'm known as the Tooth Fairy.”

 

St. Croix shook her head and sighed. “Believe what you want. That isn't getting us any closer to the person who stole the children's voices.”

 

Sanderson felt like sighing and hitting his head at the almost furious expression on North's face. The Sandman would never expect someone from the Vatican to _not_ believe in them, especially those that deal with the supernatural. As North's face turned as red as his coat, Sanderson carefully moved a bit closer to Jack, hoping to distract his friend before any yelling started. When North moved to open his mouth, Sanderson finally did sigh softly and covered his eyes with his hand. This was not going to be good.

 

@@@

 

Sitting at the table, a cup of tea in her hands, Toothiana could only stare at St. Croix in shock and a touch of anger. How _dare_ she practically accuse them of making up tales and telling lies! The lady priest had not outright said such a thing, but the tone of her voice and her body language indicated that she thought they were all one step away from being locked up in a sanitarium for their delusions. The tea cup rattled a bit against the table, surprising Toothiana into looking down to find her hands trembling in her outrage. Closing her eyes, she carefully flattened her hands against the table as she took slow, calm breaths as she tried to organize her thoughts. This was not the first time they had run into a non-believer, especially an adult, so why was this particular non-believer causing such anger in Toothiana?

 

Opening her violet eyes, she took a close look at St. Croix, taking in every little detail. The traits of both a vampire and a succubus with hair as silver as the moon itself. There was something about that combination that was nudging the back of her mind, and Toothiana closed her eyes again as she tried to track the errant memory down. She took a deep, slow breath, and was almost instantly assaulted by the scent of cold, wet stone, yeast, a river, and iron. Paris at night. It had been _years_ since she had personally been out collecting teeth herself, but there was something _special_ about this night in Paris. What was it? The faint taste of herb witch magic, earthy, green, and full of life, danced along her tongue, and with a sudden sharpness, the memory solidified. 

 

There had been an estate in Paris, belonging to the DeNuit Clan, and a more ruthless and corrupt group Toothiana had never seen before. There had even been a rumor that only Prince Vlad Tepes had been more cruel than the leader, Christoph DeNuit who used his bastard daughter as a weapon against his enemies. Around the estate had been a shield so powerful that none of her fairies could get through it, and she had come out personally to make an attempt at breaching the shield to recover the child's teeth that all of them could sense but none could get to. Unfortunately, Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairies, had no more luck than any of her fairies when it came to gaining access to the DeNuit estate. She had tried for several minutes to sip past the shield, even asking Bunnymund for assistance only to discover that while he could open a tunnel into the estate, the shield prevented them from leaving the tunnel. Finally, she had to give up, and when she had been discussing the inaccessible estate with North, he confessed the same trouble. He had also added that only a _very_ powerful Baba could have created such a thing, and that until the shield dropped, none of them would be able to spread their Hope, Wonder, and Dreams to the children within.

 

“North,” Toothiana called, opening her eyes to find her friend arguing about how they were who they said they were, and he paused, turning to face her. She turned slightly to regard St. Croix. “You are from the DeNuit Clan, yes?”

 

 _That_ got a reaction, but one Toothiana was not expecting. St. Croix seemed to curl in on herself, tugging her shoulder cape closer around her as a defensive and wary expression crossed her face. Her eyes darted around, reminding Toothiana of  a hurt animal looking for an escape before St. Croix closed her eyes and visibly pulled herself together. Straightening her shoulders, St. Croix looked at Toothiana with an unwavering stare. “If you have a complaint or a grudge against the DeNuit Clan, be aware the Christoph DeNuit is dead by Shinigami Kanada Osamu's hand, and Lady Selene DeNuit now leads the Clan.”

 

The words seemed practiced and a touch flat, as if she had said those same words multiple times to anyone who had a grudge against that clan, but Toothiana shook her head, a soft smile appearing on her face. “No, but I understand your disbelief now. Can you take it on faith that _we_ believe that we are whom we say we are and leave it at that?”

 

St. Croix shrugged a shoulder. “What you want to call yourselves is your business and has no bearing on this investigation,” she stated, folding her arms across her chest. “My question is how are we going to locate the one behind this. I confess I don't know the first place to start, unless one of you has an idea?”

 

“Well, Master Frost?” inquired Toothiana with a raised brow. “You have been awful quiet. DO you have anything to add to this investigation?”

 

“It may be possible to scry the person's location,” Jack mused with a tilt of his head. “They left plenty of snow for us to use as a focus, and I may be able to assist those scrying with my own connection to Winter. However, if this person is expecting such an attempt, there may be traps set for us.”

 

Humming, St. Croix reached into a pocket and pulled out a thin, flat box. “Then I believe this is for you,” she remarked, opening it up to reveal a strip of rice paper with Kanji flowing down it. “My Second Husband gave this to me before he left and said that sympathetic cold would need this and that you'd know when to use it.”

 

“You have more than one husband?” Toothiana inquired, surprised. She knew of the habit of multiple _wives_ in India, but she had never heard of a woman having multiple husbands before.

 

St. Croix nodded. “The one who gave me this ofuda was Saoinji Kusonoki, a descendant of Abe no Seimei,” she said, as Jack respectfully took the slip of paper out of the box and rolled it into a cylinder before tucking it into his hair.

 

“Give Magician Kusonoki my thanks for his assistance in this matter,” Jack stated with a bow to her. Straightening, he turned his attention to the room. “I'll go gather some snow while those who can scry get ready.” He bowed to Baba Natasha. “By your leave, madam?”

 

Natasha snorted and flipped a hand at him. “Be quick. The longer you tarry, the more defenses your opponent will have waiting for you.”

 

With a laugh, Jack slipped out the door while Baba Natasha moved around room, gathering herbs before glancing at North. “Wizard, are you going to help scry or protect?”

 

North spread his hands. “I am not one to look at a distance, but I will be your shield as you wield your craft.”

 

Toothiana rose from the table and made her way over to one side of the room where she would be out of the way. Bunnymund and St. Croix also moved over to join her with St. Croix leaning against the wall in an almost careless stance. Bunnymund was nearly vibrating with questions that Toothiana could almost see swirling behind his eyes, but neither spoke as Jack returned, cradling a bowl of ice in his hands that was filled with snow. 

 

“The bowl will remain until you are done, Baba Natasha,” Jack stated, his words as formal as his actions as he placed the ice bowl on the table where the herb witch pointed. With a bow, he backed up and left Baba Natasha and North standing at the table only to yelp in surprise when Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

 

“You are Winter. We will need you to guide us and lend your strength,” Baba Natasha stated, firmly, and Jack sighed but inclined his head in agreement. Softly chuckling at the look of resignation on Jack's face, Tooth settled herself more comfortably against the wall, and waited for the answers to be found.

 

@@@

 

Folding his arms across his chest, Bunnymund quietly ground his teeth together in an attempt to stem his irritation and anxiety. At one time, he could have out waited time itself when it came to fighting an enemy, but since he became friends with North, he found himself becoming more and more eager to face an enemy head on, rushing in where caution sometimes was needed. He blamed the very uncivilized behavior on the ex-Cossak, and North only laughed and handed him something alcoholic whenever Bunnymund brought it up. Usually when he was swaddled in bandages from whatever scrape he and North had just gotten out of. It had honestly only gotten worse when Tsar Lunar had tasked them with protecting the children of this planet, one Bunnymund himself had stabilized and coaxed life into being so very long ago. Back during the Golden Age of the Constellations, the Pooka had been known as the Protectors of the Cosmos, fighting for those that couldn't and safe guarding the helpless. He silently suspected that was one of the reasons Lunar had worded his request as he had, manipulating that protective instinct that still burned in Bunnymund to get him to agree to what Tsar Lunar wanted of him. 

 

Bunnymund grunted softly as a sharp elbow impacted his ribs, and he looked over to find Toothiana giving him a knowing look. She always knew when he was agitated and got on him for grinding his teeth, mostly because it irritated her to _listen_ to him. He shrugged back and tossed her an apologetic look which caused her eyes to soften in understanding. As much as she appeared calm, she disliked it when the enemy was just out of reach as well. 

 

The Pooka was surprised when Natasha suddenly straightened from where she had been about ready to add her herbs to the snow. There was a faint frown on her face, and he tensed, his hands going to his boomerangs for any possible scenario. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed St. Croix straighten as well, but with a curious look on her face as Baba Natasha went to the door just as there was a polite knock on it. She huffed and shook her head, opening it. "Come in before you freeze, Death Spirit."

 

Laughing a golden haired man ducked and stepped into the house. He shook the snow off his kimono and long hair as he glanced around the room, his gaze landing on the person he'd come to check on. "Fortunately, we don't freeze, Baba," he said with a bow to her.

 

"Bah," she snorted before poking him towards St. Croix. "You, go stand over by your wife while we work."

 

"That's the only reason I'm here," he said, going over to stand next to the lady priest. He leaned and kissed the top of her head in a noisy sort of way. It was quite obvious to Bunnymund that the blond Death Spirit was trying to make St. Croix laugh or at least smile with that kiss. From the twitch of St. Croix's lips, his plan worked.

 

"Saionji, what are you doing here?" St. Croix asked, her voice soft as she wrapped her arms around the Death Spirit, leaning into him and soaking up obvious comfort despite the noisy and almost embarrassing kiss. "I thought you and Kanada were still on your case for Enma-Sama?"

 

"We are. What happened? Kanada felt you hurt all the way across five dimensions," Saionji said, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. 

 

She hummed and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes drifting shut as tension Bunnymund hadn't known was there drained out of her. "Someone connected me to the DeNuits and it surprised me. Brought up those old feelings briefly. I didn't mean to make you and Kanada worry."

 

Toothiana quietly stepped over to them. "It was my fault for her hurt, lord," she said, her voice soft as she gave a slight bow, her feathers slicked down in respect. "I did not realize my inquiry would bring up bad memories and feelings."

 

Saionji sighed and hugged St. Croix tighter. "Most are ignorant of that connection due to the fact she is in our world more than this one for the most part. One can't choose their blood," he said with a shrug. "And there is no need to bow to me, no matter how slightly. I'm nothing as far as status is concerned."

 

Toothiana shook her head, and even Bunnymund felt like laughing at that statement. Only someone completely blind to magic would be unable to see this man's abilities, and none of the Guardians were that. "Even I can see the power you wield, lord," she remarked, the feathers on her head sticking up slightly in amusement. Bunnymund shook his head, a smile on his face. It was amusing at the little gestures Toothiana made with her feathers that so many were ignorant of. It was practically a whole language of feather gestures, much like the body language of a human.

 

Saionji grinned at her before leaning in to his wife. "Be thankful His Highness is _very_ busy at the moment, Hime."

 

St. Croix snorted. "Yes, because threatening the Queen of Punjam Hy Loo for an honest mistake is a good way to win friends and influence people," she drawled before reaching up to lightly tug on one of his curls. "Or are you referring to the fact that you would be inclined to take both of us to bed until we both felt better?"

 

He grinned wider. "A bit of both." He suddenly became serious, the smile and amusement falling off his face like snow thrown into a fire. "No, Hime, Azrael has him in full mode. You know what that means, even to ones such as these," he said, nodding to the various Guardians. The fur along Bunnymund's spine stood straight up under his clothes. For Azrael to have his avatar in a mode where he had access to the Angel of Death's full power only  happened in the most serious of circumstances. The last time it had happened, several smaller vampire clans had wound up dead before they could have sparked off a bloody war with the Vatican's Inquisition.

 

"White or black?" she asked, worry clear on her face. There was something about the way she asked that question that made Bunnymund think she was hoping for the lesser answer, which ever one that was. Bunnymund had never heard of an avatar with _two_ colors before, not when only black was associated with the Angel of Death and his kind.

 

Saionji sighed, briefly closing his golden eyes. "It's easier to show you," he said. "If I may, Baba?" he asked, turning to look at the hedge witch stirring a cauldron of something over the fire. It was obvious that she had retreated there until Saionji's business was done so they would not be distracted when attempting to locate their enemy.

 

Baba Natasha nodded and grabbed a bowl off her counter, pouring water into it before walking over and holding it out to the Death Spirit. "Here, fresh and not destined for anything."

 

Curious, Bunnymund edged forward along with Sanderson. They wanted to see what had St Croix and this magician worried, and Bunnymund had to confess that he wanted to know more about the two colors of the Avatar of Azrael. He had a bump of curiosity as large as an elephant, and at times, more itchy than a burr in his fur. It got him into more trouble at times, but it was what had lead him to create some of his more interesting inventions back in the day, wondering what would happen if two things were put together in a certain way, or if two flowers could be combined into a third.

 

Saionji smiled and nodded his thanks to Baba Natasha. He waved a hand over the bowl and the water swirled up and out of it, forming a perfect oval floating over the table. Another flick of his hand had a picture clearing inside the space. It was a field of absolute carnage, bodies strewn about on a dark ground with a burning red sky illuminating the hellish scene, with one figure at the center of the picture. The man had long, black hair that was pulled up into a high tail and was fighting off what looked like no monster anyone in the room had ever seen before with . One could see the blindingly white wings and black tattoos stretched down his arms even through the liberal coating of blood that was smeared across his skin. The man, who could only be His Highness Kanada, Avatar of Azrael, had a grim and determined look on his face as he continued fighting, and it took Bunnymund a few minutes to realize that he was using the style of the samurai as and only then did he see the tanto and wakasash at his hip, distracted as he was by the flashing katana. Combined with Saionji calling him 'His Highness', Bunnymund was willing to bet that the man had been a shogun in life, or at least the son of one. 

 

St. Corix paled and Bunnymund let out a string of swears in a multitude of languages as the Avatar managed to just miss a swipe of a massive claw that would have removed his head from his body, Death Spirit or not. "Is he okay? How injured is he? Do you need to hurry and watch his back?" St. Croix asked, her eyes fixed to the fight, but there was visible fear on her face. It was obviously for Kanada. Bunnymund had seen Does worried about their Bucks before, and knew that she was probably a few moments away from wringing her hands in distress. Or punching a wall, depending on what sort of wife she was. 

 

North let off a few swears of his own. "I haven't seen carnage like that since the last war I stumbled on."

 

"Aya is with him, Hime," Saionji said, gently reassuring his wife. The picture swung to a small and delicate looking woman who had a look of glee on her face as she cut a wide swath through the monsters, her own sword flickering in her hands with the occasional dagger being flung at an enemy. There were just as many bodies around her with very few of them still able to move, and any that tried to reach for her was kicked away by her boots. Like Kanada, she was dressed in sensible pants and shirt that looked armored, which made sense with the woman's skills. One did not go into a battle without armor on.  "To answer the question, he's fine. He's one of the Death Lords."

 

At the sight of the slender woman, St. Croix relaxed some, relief appearing on her face, and she straightened to quickly braid a small lock of her hair. Tying it off with a bit of twine, she snipped it off with a small blade Baba Briefly passed to her before pressing it into Saoinji's hand. "To remind Kanada to come home safe. Death Lord and Azrael's Avatar or not."

 

Sanderson gently tugged on Saionji's kimono to get his attention before offering a small bag that glittered with dream sand that he had pulled out of a pocket. Bunnymund huffed and shook his head in disbelief. He had never known Sanderson to give away his dream sand like this, especially not in such a large quantity. _For good dreams and healing sleep_ , signed the small golden man with the help of his sand.

 

"You know he will, Hime. And I thank you for your generous gift," Saionji said, crouching down to accept the gift and nod at Sandy. He stood up, the small bag vanishing into his kimono before he looked at St. Croix with a touch of amusement. "By the way, Hime, they really are who they say they are."

 

She shrugged a shoulder, apparently accepting his words even if she didn't fully believe them. Bunnymund caught Saionji's eye and gave a little shrug of his own with a knowing smile. A child who had never experienced their visits could hardly be expected to instantly believe in them. Bunnymund made a mental note to track down St. Croix around Easter and leave her some special eggs. Maybe he could get some of the others in on it as well, leaving her special things that came from them and perhaps give her back a bit of the childhood she never had.

 

Saionji shrugged and winked at him as if reading Bunnymund's thoughts. Knowing the blond's lineage, he probably had. "You're better now, right, Hime?"

 

"Yeah. It was just an unexpected question that it took me off guard," St. Croix said with a tiny smile, her shoulders still a touch tense, but from the way she kept glancing at the battle, it was obvious where her thoughts were at the minute. "You know the memories aren't hurting me as much anymore. Even the nightmares aren't as bad because of you and Kanada."

 

"Doesn't mean we worry any less, Hime," Saionji said, brushing a bit of her hair out of her eyes in a loving gesture. He waved his hand and the water cleared, the last image being a close up of the man's face before fading. The water neatly ran back into the bowl it had come from, leaving no mess at all. "I need to get back anyway. My magick isn't any use against those things but I might be needed for healing."

 

Nodding, St. Croix pulled him close by his kimono and kissed him with all the passion of a wife kissing a husband before battle. "You take care of yourself and you come home safe too," she stated, her voice firm as she smoothed the slightly rumpled kimono on his chest.

 

Saionji nodded, a small smile on his face. "For the most part, I'm out of the really nasty fighting. But I'll deliver that to our husband.” He turned and looked at the others in the room before his eyes fell on the Winter Spirit. “Oh, Frost."

 

Jack looked over from where he was leaning against the table and grinned before bowing regally. "I thank you for the ofuda. I'm sure it will come in handy."

 

"Let's hope so. You and North need to be especially careful in this. I think you know why," Saionji stated, pointing a warning finger at Jack. Bunnymund glanced over at North who shrugged at him, looking completely clueless. There were not many people or spirits left that had a grudge against Nicholas St. North any more, or at least weren't still alive. North was very good at making sure those that wanted to kill him or his friends did not leave the battleground under their own power or even alive.

 

"I have a suspicion, but until we have anything definite, it could be anyone," Jack confessed before a large snowflake spun into existence in his hand. He grinned and tossed it towards Saionji. "A favor for a favor. You'll know when to use it," he remarked with a cheeky wink.

 

Saionji caught it without looking and twirled it in his fingers before it too vanished into his kimono. "I have a good idea. Look out for our girl, will you?"

 

"Of course. It would be poor of me to abandon the princess in the cold," Jack said with another bow.

 

"I'll take my leave of you all then. Happy hunting! I'll see you when you get home, Hime," Saionji said, giving her another kiss, and then in a blink, was gone.

 

Bunnymund straightened to his full height and stretched his neck, getting a slight crick out of it while attracting everyone's attention. “Well, now that the cryptic shite's been tossed about, how 'bout we find out whose arse is getting handed to them. Then Frost an' Nick can cut cards to see who gets first hit in.”

 

He grunted again as Toothiana drove another elbow into his ribs, probably retaliation for his crude language, but he just grinned at them as Baba Natasha moved back towards the table, dragging Jack along with her. Jack only huffed and shook his head as he settled across from Baba Natasha on the other side of the table while North took up a stance at the end of the table, placing himself between them and the door. Bunnymund doubted that anyone was going to storm the Baba's house just to fight them, but he kept his council. Bunnymund was a scientist first and foremost, and while he knew of sciences advanced enough to appear magical, he was still left clueless when it came to certain magics on this planet.

 

Grinding herbs between her fingers, Baba Natasha allowed them to fall onto the snow, which had surprisingly not melted during the Death Spirit's unexpected visit, before she grasped Jack's ungloved hands. When the Winter Spirit had taken his gloves off, Bunnymund was not certain. A pale blue glow surrounded the joined hands as Baba Natasha started muttering in a low voice, her words rising and falling in a cadence that seemed to have a sort of calling quality to it, if that made any sense. Bunnymund stiffened as ice seemed to creep out of Jack's hair and across his eyes, forming a crystalline blindfold, and the Winter Spirit's voice joined Baba Natasha's, a pale blue glow starting in Jack's eyes. Frost spread down Jack's arms and over the joined hands, stopping at the bracelets that encircled Baba Natasha's wrists before it thickened into a shackle of ice, trapping their hands together for now. A faint mist drifted off the encasing ice to fall into the bowl, and Bunnymund's breath caught as the snowflakes began to stir in the ice bowl. Slowly, they rose into the air, floating between the ice-encased hands, before they started fusing together into a clear crystalline orb with the herbs floating in the center. 

 

Jack's voice rose and with it, a pale blue light started in the herbs before spreading out to fill the entire ice ball, and Bunnymund leaned forward as an image began to appear in the light. It was a stern faced man with short white hair and eyes as cold and harsh as the Arctic itself, and North let out a loud swear. Bunnymund felt like tossing off a few himself as he realized just who they were now against, and he almost wished it was Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. Instead, they were going against General Winter, a militaristic Winter Spirit who loathed fun and believed everyone should be forced into a military life. And whose favorite weapon was snow as sharp as razors and deadly ice spikes.

 

Suddenly, those cold eyes turned towards them, and General Winter threw his head back, apparently laughing before the globe exploded outward and sending everyone flying backwards. Bunnymund grunted as he hit the stone wall, stars briefly dancing in his eyes as his head cracked against the unyielding wall, and he briefly slid towards the floor before getting his feet under him. Rubbing the back of his head, he winced at the slightly sore spot as he looked around at everyone else picking themselves up. Toothiana's feathers were rather puffed up and she was looking around a bit wide eyed while North was growling various curses and swears under his breath in Russian as he clambered to his feet, looking seconds from storming out the door after General Winter. Jack was slowly helping the Baba up while St. Croix was hesitantly climbing to her feet, wide eyed and looking around for any other threats. The surprising thing was none of them were hurt from the ice globe exploding even though there were melting ice shards all over the room. Bunnymund had a feeling that General Winter was taunting them, encouraging them to come after him with that little display.

 

He sighed and shook his head. He wondered how badly this trap was going to be for them. He hated waiting for sprains to heal.

 

@@@

 

Out of all the Winter Spirits that it could have been, Jack figured he was lucky with General Winter being revealed as the one who harmed the children. He _really_ didn't want to face down one of the more instinctive spirits as they often didn't mean to harm others, they just didn't always _think_ their actions through. Shaking his head, he dislodged a few shards of ice from his hair and automatically looked around to see who was hurt, and tension slid out of his shoulders as he realized that the most everyone had suffered was bumps and bruises. North was spitting curses and swears as his fingers curled into fists, and Jack was certain the man's hair was bristling like a furious dog's fur. There was a history between them, one Jack was not fully sure about, but he had a feeling it was because North was everything General Winter was _not_ , and that was a rock in the General's shoe. At least he now knew why the Death Spirit Saionji had warned him to be careful of their opponent. General Winter was not above using his snow and ice to hurt other Winter Spirits whenever he could, trying to get them to fall into line with his stringent militaristic point of view. One of the few good things that Jack had going for him is that he had never met General Winter in an official capacity, and the few times they had bumped into each other at the Snow Queen's Court, Jack had managed to give the impression of a foolish and fun loving Spirit instead of the effective and cunning fighter that he could be when necessary.

 

A quick glance showed Toothiana moving towards North to calm him down, and after making sure Baba Natasha was all right, Jack moved over to help St. Croix to her feet. She was a little wide eyed as she nervously looked around the room only to calm down when nothing jumped out to attack her, her fingers relaxing from the curled claws they had been in. She straightened, and nodded her thanks to Jack as she started brushing out her cassock with steady hands. “How do we go about locating this individual?” St. Croix asked, drawing everyone's attention, including North's.

 

“Bah! General Winter is a coward who hides in his ice fort and sends his ice and snow after those that do not wish to be part of his so-called Army of Winter,” snarled North, waving his hands in violent gestures as he talked. Toothiana ducked a backhand as North whirled around to face the door again. “Finding him will not be a problem. My reindeer will easily take us to him.”

 

“Thank you for your hospitality and your help, Baba Natasha,” St. Croix said, gathering up her winter clothes as North stormed out of the house. She started wrapping herself back up, much to Jack's amusement, as she hurried out after North. The other Guardians were quick with their own thanks before rushing out after North. 

 

Jack chuckled and paused to bow low to Baba Natasha after grabbing his staff. “My thanks for your assistance and your hospitality, my lady,” he stated, his voice oddly formal. “Allow me to clean your home of our mess.” He waved a hand and all the melted snow and ice reformed into ice chunks that gathered themselves into his hand. With another bow, he left the house and followed the others, casually dropping the ice in a large snowbank where it would melt come spring. 

 

When he finally reached the rest of the group, they were standing around a sleigh with eight reindeer harnessed to it. Jack had to admit that the bright red sleigh was impressive. It was obviously both a source of transportation as well as a chance to show off some of North's magics with the way the golden runners gleamed in the white snow. The reindeer pawed at the ground, shaking themselves to resettle their harnesses in their impatiences to start moving, and Jack shook his head, an amused smile curling his lips as St. Croix looked at the sleigh and then the reindeer with a bit of trepidation. North had gone from furious at General Winter to practically preening and boasting about the speed of his reindeer and the sturdiness of his sleigh, apparently trying to convince a wary looking Bunnymund that it was perfectly safe.

 

“Bunnymund, get in the sleigh,” North finally ordered as he hopped in before he reached down to help everyone else into the red sleigh. St. Croix found a seat near North where she would not be in danger of falling out, and Jack only hoped that she wasn't afraid of heights. Grumbling under his breath and promising dire consequences should North try anything funny like corkscrews or loop de loops, Bunnymund reluctantly climbed in with Jack bouncing in right behind him. Smirking at them, North wrapped the reins around his hands before shouting and cracking the leather strips. The reindeer reared up in their harnesses before digging their hooves into the snow as they took off. St. Croix yelped in surprise as she was tossed slightly backwards before she regained her seat, and she turned to watch the scenery whip past them in a blur once the reindeer were running at top speed. A booming laugh rang out from North as he suddenly pulled back on the reins, and gathering themselves, the team jumped into the air, pulling the sleigh with them.  Laughing, Jack stood up and spread his arms wide, enjoying the feel of the cold wind through his hair. The wind swirled around him, playfully tugging at his cloak, and he laughed again for the sheer joy of flying through the air.

 

In what seemed like mere moments, the sleigh was over a desolate stretch of land, covered in snow and ice so thick not even the arctic animals dared to cross it, knowing they would never find food to sustain them. Jack gripped the side of the sleigh and peered out, trying to locate anything that looked like it might be General Winter's current base. The militaristic spirit might be a menace to fun and joy, but he was also rather paranoid when it came to his headquarters, often seeing enemies where there were none. Jack wouldn't put it beyond General Winter to have a good half to a dozen fake bases to throw them off and wear them out searching them for someone who had never been there to begin with. However, he had not counted on North's knowledge of General Winter being extensive enough to allow them to rule out the various unused bases with a simply fly over. When one of them pointed out a likely mound of snow and ice, North would carefully guide the sleigh closer as he examined the structure with critical blue eyes only to announce why General Winter was not there as he pulled away again, moving on to the next one.

 

The sun was low in the sky and Jack was getting tired of flying around, searching for specific mounds of snow in the snow fields. They had been at this for _hours_ and were no closer to locating General Winter's headquarters than when they started. Toothiana was huddled under a pile of furs and blankets, trying to keep warm, while Bunnymund was just looking miserable where he was curled up in his seat. Sanderson had dozed off at some point, leaving just Jack, St. Croix, and North to figure out if there was something more to the snow sculptures that littered the landscape. Jack had to admit to himself that he was surprised that St. Croix was still helping them instead of curling down as her skin was chapped red where it wasn't tucked behind her frost coated scarf. 

 

“There! Over there!” St. Croix suddenly shouted in Japanese, leaning far over the side of the sleigh as she pointed excitedly. Jack lunged for her and managed to catch her coat, keeping her from going over the side, even as he was very thankful for the times the yuki onna had visited the Winter Court, teaching him their language.

 

“North! Port side!” Jack called, pulling St. Croix back into the sleigh even as he spotted what had her so excited. It was a mass of snow and ice, the setting sun gleaming off of sharp stalagmites that ringed thick, snow topped walls, tinging the entire structure a blood red. None of the other structures they had seen had such fortifications, making him think that they just might have found General Winter's headquarters. Instead of replying, North just pulled on the reins, causing the reindeer to start the wide turn in that direction, harnessed as they were they couldn't do sharp turns due to the pole that ran between them. Bunnymund was already nudging Sanderson awake as Toothiana started extracting herself from the various blankets and furs.

 

Suddenly the air shifted just a touch, and Jack barely managed to shout “Look out!” before the sky was filled with blinding snow. The wind howled around them, throwing the sleigh everywhere and mixing with the terrified screams of the reindeer. Jack held onto St. Croix, attempting to anchor her only to find her arm an iron band around _his_ waist as she clung to whatever she could that was bolted to the sleigh.

 

 _Right, half vampire_ , Jack thought, trying to grab a hold of Bunnymund, the only other person in the sleigh that couldn't fly on their own. He managed to latch on to Bunnymund's collar just as the Pooka was tossed his way by a furious buck of the sleigh, and Bunnymund managed a thankful smile before he was ducking his head against the stinging snow. Jack closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find the source of the sudden blizzard and calm it down. Only, the magic behind the storm was malicious and rigid in its control, and Jack let off a frustrated swear.

 

“This storm is General Winter's doing! I can't stop it!” Jack shouted over the howling wind, desperate to be heard. From the string of swears Bunnymund let out, at least one of them had heard him. North was swearing non-stop in Russian as he fought to get his reindeer under control and above the storm, but the wind was tossing them around so much Jack didn't think he would be successful. Taking a breath, he hoped the wizard would be able to hear him or at least calm enough to heed his advice. “North! Take us down! Land!”

 

Whether North heard Jack, the Winter Spirit didn't know because suddenly a huge mass of snow struck the sleigh's runners, flipping it sideways and throwing everyone out of the sleigh. Desperately, Jack tapped into his own powers, using every nuance of ability to bend the wind to his will, and if not prevent them from falling, then at least slowing their descent so they didn't crash into the ground with a bone breaking force. Two pairs of strong arms held him, and he closed his eyes as he felt the wind sluggishly obey his command as he wrestled it away from General Winter. Snow lashed at his face, stinging the skin, and he vaguely felt something trickle down his cheek as the wind began to swirl under them, creating a cushion as they began to slow. He ignored it as best as he could, trying to wrestle more control over the wind away from the militant control, and he felt them slow even more. They would still land hard, but nothing should be broken.

 

The sudden impact with the ground drove the air from Jack's lungs, and he lost his grip on St. Croix and Bunnymund, his hands flying open under the force of their landing. Dimly, he heard a clatter nearby that he knew was his staff, but he was more focused on trying to get enough air into his lungs even as the wind howled around them again, the little bit of control he had over it lost in an instant. There were a few more thumps of bodies striking the snow, and Jack managed to turn his head to see Toothiana and North sprawled a few feet away, unmoving. The snow died down, but the wind continued blowing, and Jack fought against the tight band around his chest that was not letting him get enough air into his lungs. Spots were starting to dance in front of his eyes as his pulse pounded in his ears, and he clung to consciousness by his fingernails.

 

A crunch of boots in the snow managed to attract his attention, and Jack blinked up at the figure standing over him. Wrapped in furs, it was impossible to see the person's face, but the Winter Spirit knew that this was General Winter. Slowly blinking, Jack tried to focus on the other Winter Spirit, but he found himself slowly losing the battle to stay awake. It was only as he was slipping unconscious that he realized there were more figures standing around them than just General Winter. He barely managed to curl his lips in a cocky grin directed towards General Winter before darkness claimed him.

 

@@@

 

 

With a soft groan, consciousness slammed into Leia and she reached up to cradle her head, gently whimpering. It felt as if someone was taking an ice pick to her brain, and there was a definite tender spot on the back of her head. The second thing that registered through the pain was that she was very cold and lying on something hard. Gentle hands brushed over her head, and she flinched at the unexpected touch, only to moan again as that sent pain arcing through her head again. 

 

“Easy, Princess. It's just me,” murmured a hushed voice that she recognized, and carefully, she pried her eyes open to find Jack leaning over her, a nasty looking cut on one cheek that had scabbed over. Beyond him was a ceiling of blue and white ice, and with Jack's help, Leia slowly sat up, one hand on her head. “We seem to be in a bit of a spot at the moment.”

 

Looking carefully around, Leia found that it was just the two of them in a small cave of ice with an iron gate across the mouth of it. “Where are the others?”

 

Jack shrugged as he rose to his feet, brushing the little bit of snow from his pants. “Probably in another cell or in another area completely. General Winter does know about them and their abilities.” He flashed her a bright, cocky grin. “You and me? We're the wild cards that he has no idea about.” He tilted his head, thoughtfully. “Or believes we are not a threat.”

 

“Advantage to us then,” Leia sighed with a wry grin towards the young man. Once her head no longer felt like it was going to separate from her body, she got to her feet and checked herself over. Her coat, gloves and hat were gone, but otherwise she was untouched. Including her revolver under her left arm. Either General Winter hadn't seen it, or he thought himself impervious to bullets. Her grin turned into a full blown smirk. The General was going to regret that. Saionji had taken care to carve a set of Kanji in the barrel of her gun that allowed her to use her bullets on spirits. Now, she never had to worry if she had the right sort of bullets or if they carried the correct blessings to damage a particular spirit.

 

Jack wandered over to the gate and crouched down to examine the lock. “What did this guy do, rob a jail?” he grumbled, reaching up to his ear, and Leia watched as ice grew under his fingers, creating a pair of lock picks out of the crystal earrings he wore. “I'm almost embarrassed to pick this thing.”

 

“How well is it anchored in the ice?” Leia inquired, walking over to peer past him into the hallway. She couldn't see any sign of guards, but considering that this was General Winter, he may have them as part of the walls. 

 

“Not very, but if you kick it down, that will cause a lot of noise,” remarked Jack, slipping the picks into the lock and starting to manipulate them. He chuckled, tossing her a slight wink over his shoulder. “Besides, where's the fun in charging blindly through the halls when we can sneak up on him.”

 

Leia huffed in apparent irritation but there was a smile on her face as she held her gun. “You take all the fun out of storming the castle,” she teased. 

 

Jack snorted, his fingers twisting the slender bits of ice within the lock. In all honesty, they looked like they should have snapped the second any pressure was put on them, but from the faint clicks she could hear, they were performing as well as their metal counterparts. “Just for that, expect snow down the back of your shirt.”

 

There was a louder click, and Jack chuckled as the door silently swung open. “Shall we find our charming host and inquire when check out time will be?”

 

A smirk curled Leia's lips as she raised her gun slightly. “Let's,” she purred, slipping into the hallway and scanning it for any sign that the guards were alerted. “Can you locate General Winter or the others?” Because they were definitely going to need the other four to bring down General Winter.

 

Jack hummed softly before starting down the hall with Leia close on his heels. She ghosted along behind him, surprised that the floor was snow instead of ice, but she was grateful for that. She honestly didn't want to be sliding all over the place while trying to fight people. That way just lead to many headaches for her. Focusing on their surroundings, she reached out and touched Jack's arm, stopping him as she tilted her head, listening. Up ahead she could hear the quiet grumbles of someone, and she wasn't sure if they were friend or foe. She tapped Jack's arm to get his full attention before placing her finger to her lips. When he nodded, she silently crept past him, heading for the source of the voice.

 

Easing around a corner had Leia grinning in relief. The corridor was empty, save for a few more of the jail doors, and out of the closest one, came a familiar voice grumbling and snarling in an Australian accent. Leia moved into the corridor, still looking for guards as she gestured Jack towards the door as she took a guard position. She heard the slight crackle of cracking ice and resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder, wanting to know what was making that sound or if the wall was starting to fracture behind her. 

 

“Quite Bunnymund,” murmured Jack, and a touch of tension drained out of Leia's shoulders at the soft clicking of his ice lock picks. The crackling must have been him recreating them to open Bunnymund's cell, and she risked a brief glance behind her. Bunnymund was looking quite furious but unharmed even if his visible fur was sticking up at odd angles, matted with water. Jack was crouched in front of the door, manipulating the slender bits of ice until there was a very audible 'click' that made her jump. Grinning, Jack swung the door open and bowed Bunnymund out of the cell. “Do you know where Her Majesty is?”

 

Bunnymund shook his head. “Woke up in there without my weapons,” he said, jerking a thumb at the now empty cell. “No weapons, and no sign of the others.”

 

Jack hummed. “We'll need to find both if we're to take down General Winter with any success.”

 

“I have you covered until we get you armed again,” Leia offered, hefting her revolver a touch. “Only six shots, but I can make each one count.” Normally, she would have her pockets full of bullets – and one of these days she might have to invest in a gun belt that would let her carry multiple bullets on it – but she had not expected to leave immediately from Baba Natasha's house to hunt for the one who hurt the children.

 

Bunnymund snorted and shook his head, falling into step next to them as they continued down the hallway. “A gun isn't going to be much use against spirits.”

 

Leia tisked softly, straining her ears once more, and from the way Bunnymund's own ears were twitching like mad, he was listening for the same things she was. “You forget who I'm married to. Saionji was hardly going to leave me helpless should I face off against spirits. And when a descendant of Abe no Seimei makes sure one can fight spirits on even ground, there is now questioning it.”

 

From the startled look Bunnymund sent her direction, he apparently had missed Saionji's abilities when he had stopped by. Either that or Saionji had been masking himself against them for some reason. Leia mentally shrugged. Who knew what her Second Husband did for amusement at times. Pulling the legs of these spirits would be a small trick for him, and he would be snickering in his sleeve for hours after. 

 

The slight scratching caught her attention, and from the way Bunnymund went still, ears straight up as tall as they could be, he heard it too. Motioning for them to stay there, or at least watch her back, Leia crept up to another corner and peered around it. There, kneeling next to the hinges and working the ice away with what looked like a buckle, was Toothiana, a determined look on her face. Leia gestured for Jack and Bunnymund to proceed her as she turned to watch their backs. She knew the second Toothiana saw them by the startled gasp and soft clatter of metal hitting the ice.

 

“Your Majesty, shall we depart such deplorable accommodations?” Jack inquired, a laugh in his voice as he started to pick her lock. Toothiana softly laughed, and there was a rustle of cloth and a creak of leather as she climbed to her feet. Leia glanced over her as well, but didn't see any injuries beyond a bruise darkening a cheek that looked like it came from the impact with the ground instead of another object. 

 

As the door clicked open, Leia flinched sightly before shaking her head at her own foolishness. Where were all the guards? Surely, General Winter wasn't so lax as to not have guards posted everywhere? Especially in the dungeon. This would be the main place that she would have guards with prisoners in residence. The whole situation had her tense enough to start jumping at shadows if she wasn't careful. Toothiana and Jack moved past her, and Leia flinched again from the unexpected movement, her grip tightening on her gun. This was getting ridiculous, and she felt like she was going to start vibrating from the tension that thrummed through her. Briefly closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, letting her tension flow out on the exhale just as Kanada had taught her. When she opened them, she found the others waiting for her with looks of concern on their faces.

 

“Where are the guards?” Leia murmured, gesturing around them. “We should have run into them by now or some alarm should have been raised.” _That_ caused the other three to tense and look around as if the unseen guards were going to jump out of the walls at them. Jack shifted his grip on the ice pick he had, and it shimmered before swelling into a serious looking dagger. Toothiana and Bunnymund looked at each other before nodding, their hands curling into fists as they found themselves walking between Leia and Jack, the later whom was bringing up the rear.

 

It was a few corridors later that they happened upon their first guard, slumped on the floor with his head on his chest, lightly snoring. Leia bared her fangs as she started creeping towards him, intent on knocking him out to ensure the guard wouldn't suddenly wake up and sound the alarm, when Bunnymund chuckled, rather loudly in Leia's opinion. She thought her heart was going to stop when Bunnymund suddenly walked past her without an apparent care in the world and stopped next to the slumbering guard.

 

“Don't think we'll have to worry about the guards,” Bunnymund remarked, bending down to wipe his fingers across the floor. When he held them up, golden sand glittered against his pads, and he chuckled again. “Sandy managed to get free and has taken care of them.”

 

“Now we just have to find our weapons and North,” Toothiana said, looking around with a small smile on her face. “Sandy will undoubtedly find us.”

 

Before they had a chance to move off in their search, quiet footsteps echoed down the ice corridors, and Leia raised her gun, aiming at where the person would be rounding a corner. A startled huff of breath slipped out of her when Sanderson walked into view, carrying an armful of weapons, and he grinned, holding up his burdens to the others. Bunnymund and Toothiana gratefully accepted their weapons, tension fading from them as they shoved sabers and boomerangs back into belts. Jack allowed the ice dagger to fade away before replacing the crystal stud in his ear, and he knelt before Sanderson as he accepted his staff.

 

“Have you seen North?” he asked the golden man. Sanderson shook his head, gesturing to the two sabers he still held before glittering sand rose to form a picture of a military figure with a question mark next to it. Jack nodded. “Yeah, he probably is with General Winter. That one hates North more than anyone.”

 

“What sort of grievance does General Winter have against North?” Leia inquired, trying to figure out how much trouble they were going to have to get North away from the Winter Spirit. “And why did he attack the children in the first place?” That had been bugging her as they had been searching for General Winter's headquarters, but she hadn't had the chance to voice the question.

 

“General Winter hates North because of the joy and fun he brings to the children,” Bunnymund explained as they started creeping down the hallways again, Sanderson in the lead as he apparently knew where to find General Winter. 

 

Jack chuckled softly and shook his head. “It's a bit more than that,” he admitted with a slight shrug when they glanced at him. “One hears things if one hangs around the Winter Court long enough, and I have to haunt that place occasionally to coordinate winter storms with those who take care of the Southern Hemisphere winters.” He hummed and sifted his grip on his staff. “General Winter wishes for everyone to enlist, either willingly or not, in his army. Fun, laughter, and games has no place in such a life as the military. With his army, he would rule, undisputed, and bring about a better world order under his tight control. Yet, he sees the Wizard North as the largest obstacle in such a plan, not only because of the joy he brings to children, but because he is a Russian who openly defies General Winter with each breath he takes _because_ North is not sworn his allegiance to General Winter and his army.” Jack snickered at the looks of disbelief being thrown his way. “Did I mention that the overall consensus is that General Winter is a few snowflakes shy of an icicle?”

 

“Lovely,” drawled Leia, shaking her head. “I just _love_ trying to stop fanatics.” She always seemed to get severely injured whenever she ran into a fanatic somehow. Her husbands were _not_ going to like it if she came home badly injured especially since they would be recovering from their own battle, Kanada more than Saionji. She straightened her spine and squared her shoulders. “Right. Let's find North and then stop Winter before he gets any more bright ideas.”

 

Ignoring the slight snickering coming from Jack, Leia followed Sanderson whose own shoulders were shaking with his silent laughter through the icy hallways, the other three Spirits following her. It only took a few twists and turns through the white hallways before Leia was unfortunately quite lost, and she certainly hoped that one of them knew the way out of this crazy place. She really didn't want to stay in here any longer than necessary trying to find the front door. A few more turns and Sanderson stopped at a corner, holding up a hand to halt their advance, and Leia cautiously leaned around the corner to find that they had reached the end of their search.

 

The room was as large as any great hall that Leia had ever been in, but it was stark with very few decorations. Sharply angled columns of ice arched overhead to form the ceiling while a raised dais at one end held a very ostentatious throne made out of snow and ice with what looked like wolf pelts thrown over the seat. She could only speculate that they were there for padding and not for insulation because what Winter Spirit would need insulation against ice? Standing in front of the throne, ramrod straight with his hands clasped behind his back, was General Winter himself. He wore a strange uniform that seemed to be a conglomerate of several, as if he couldn't decide on just one style and took what he liked out of multiple ones. His hair was cut short while he wore a mustache and goatee similar to North's, and at his hip was a saber. In front of him at the base of the dais stairs, chained so that he was kneeling on the floor, was North, looking like he wanted nothing more than to break the shackles of ice that held him and tear General Winter's throat out with his teeth. However, the main thing that caught Leia's attention was the large, crystal clear globe of ice that was off to one side. It must have been hollow because there were multiple crystal bubbles floating around inside it, each containing a shimmering sparkle of light, and Leia was willing to bet her fangs that those were the stolen voices. Pulling back, she glanced at the others and gave a hushed description of the room. Bunnymund's ears went back as his eyes narrowed when she described how North was chained down, but Jack frowned, thoughtfully, at her speculation on the globe. 

 

“I can sneak to the globe and destroy it,” Jack murmured, crouching down to dip his fingers into his boot before withdrawing a slip of rice paper. Leia's eyes widened as she recognized the ofuda Saionji had given her to pass along. “That's what this is for. It should shatter the globe without damaging the voices, and then the voices should return to their owners.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” whispered Bunnymund, his voice full of suspicion, and Leia glanced back to find Bunnymund glaring at Jack with narrowed green eyes.

 

The smirk Jack wore was pure mischief, and Leia felt herself grinning along. “I feel it,” intoned Jack before grabbing his stomach with one hand. “In my belly.”

 

Toothiana pressed her hand over her lips as Bunnymund's glare tried to melt Jack on the spot. Leia shrugged it off as a private joke as she glanced out into the room again. This time, she was able to spot the statues made out of ice that ringed the room, and she was willing to be dollars to doorknobs that those were soldiers that General Winter had created himself to make his powers seem more grand than they really were. She had discovered early on in her career at the Vatican that anyone who needed to brag by showing off wasn't all that powerful. Just egotistical. As she stared at the room, she noticed something about the way the pillars were constructed. About three fourths the way to the ceiling, there was a ledge that ran around the entire room, possibly to post more guards for an even greater intimidation factor, but Leia couldn't see anyone up there at the minute. That ledge not only ran all the way to the throne but the globe as well.

 

“I have a plan,” Leia murmured, pulling everyone back down the hall a bit. “There's a ledge that runs around the hall, almost to the ceiling. I didn't see anyone up there right now, but it goes to both the throne and the globe. You can use it to get to North and the globe unseen by Winter.”

 

“How can we do that? We'll undoubtedly stick out from the white walls,” protested Toothiana.

 

Bunnymund, however, was eying Leia with a frown. “Just how do you plan on keeping Winter from spotting us?”

 

“The best way I can,” Leia replied with a smirk as she holstered her gun.

 

“Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?” sighed Bunnymund, holding his head. 

 

She chuckled and shrugged. “Probably no more than my husbands would,” she said before turning and slipping out into the main  room. She firmly ignored the hushed curses behind her as she casually walked towards General North as if she was simply a guest lost on the way to the kitchen. It was really embarrassing that she managed to almost make it to North before General Winter stopped describing how his Utopian world was going to be ruled by him and his army would enforce the rules. When General Winter finally saw her, he broke off to stare at her, a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and a touch of anger on his face.

 

“I figured you were more observant than this, Winter,” drawled Leia, shaking her head as she stopped next to North. “If I was an assassin, you'd be dead by now.”

 

His reaction was not the one that Leia had been expecting. Instead of being furious, General Winter threw his arms open and laughed with delight. “My Winter Bride! At last you are sent to me!”

 

Leia could only stare at him in shock, her mouth hanging open for several minutes before she shook her head, sure she had misheard him. “You must have me confused with someone else. What are you talking about?”

 

“You are my Winter Bride,” General Winter stated, moving down the steps with his arms out as if to embrace her. “Hair as silver as moonlit snow, skin like frost, and eyes the blue of a winter's sky. I sent your father my request and a dowry of blue diamonds for you, and now you are here! We shall have a wedding that will be the talk of the century!”

 

Before she could think about it, her gun was in her hand and pointed at General Winter as fear and fury battled for supremacy in her veins. Her teeth were clenched so hard, her jaw ached, and she could feel her eyes starting to burn, a good indication that she was barely holding back tears. “I am Princess Leia Osamu-Kusonoki, Heir Regent of the DeNuit Clan, adopted daughter of Lucifer Morningstar and his wife, Lilith Fallenstar, and wife of Kanada Osamu and Saionji Kusonoki.” She thumbed back the hammer on her gun, unnecessary but it made her feel good to hear that threatening click. “I am also Father Leia St. Croix of the Vatiacan's Shadows, and you, General Winter, are under arrest for attacking the children of Schlisselburg. Now, you can come quietly or you can resist, and right now, I'm _really_ hoping you are going to resist arrest.”

 

General Winter snorted and flicked a hand as if brushing all of that away. “Bah! You are here and you will be my wife. Christoph DeNuit already promised. You are beautiful and innocent, and you shall be my queen in my new world.”

 

“Let me tell you something about that bastard,” snarled Leia, her hand starting to slightly tremble. “He was never a _father_ to me. I was his bastard child at worst and a weapon to be used against his enemies. He delighted in handing me to various people as if I was a party favor to be used as they wished, ignoring my screams and pleas to be let go.” A slightly hysterical laugh slipped out of her. “The _only_ time I was ever praised was when I accidentally drained the enemy who had won the bidding war for my so-called innocence with my succubus abilities. He was never going to turn me over to you as a bride. I was too powerful of a weapon for him.” She took a deep breath and let it out, forcing those memories away along with the fear. She held on to the anger because that would keep her going. “Besides, your pitiful diamonds were no match for the payment of two tons of gold Prince Vlad Dracul offered for me, and _he_ intended for me to be his fourth wife. Only, he scared Christoph off before the bastard could hand me over.” 

 

A smirk curled her lips, as cold and cruel as the snow General Winter had sent after the sleigh. “Lucky for me, because my husbands would have been quite disappointed if  I had been married off to someone other than them.”

 

General Winter's face took on a dark red hue, and Leia wrapped her anger around her, another layer of armor much like her cassock. NO matter what this Winter Spirit threw at her, he couldn't hurt her, not if she didn't allow him to, and that was a power no one had any more. She lifted her chin, defiantly, and silently _dared_ him to make a move towards her. Instead, he turned to his ice guards. “Remove this traitorous wench from my presence, immediately!”

 

As the guards started towards her, she turned slightly and sent two bullets into the chains holding North. The metal struck where they emerged from the floor and shattered the ice, freeing North who lunged to his feet with a roar that would have done a bear proud. Then she turned to face the ice soldiers that were approaching her at a rapid pace, trying to figure out a way to make her last four bullets count in her favor. Behind her there was the sound of bodies colliding, and she assumed that North had decided to take his anger at General Winter out on the Spirit personally. She'd love to put a bullet in General Winter herself to dissuade him from any further attempts at courting her should he change his mind later, but right now, Leia had to survive this fight before she could entertain such thoughts.

 

Ducking the surprisingly fast swing of the first ice guard, Leia tried backing off, not seeing a way for her gun to work on them, and she was strong, but not strong enough that she wouldn't break her hand trying to punch these things. They were armed with pikes, but a closer look, as one tried to remove her head from her body, showed that the pike was actually an extension of their hand. She would have no chance at disarming any of them and getting a viable weapon out of the deal. She growled and ducked between two guards who had drawn their weapons back to strike her, taking a wild gamble. The sound of ice striking and then shattering nearly distracted her enough to allow one of the other ice guards to hit her. She honestly hadn't believed that would work, and she wondered if she would be able to do it a second time.

 

A whistling in the air had Leia falling to the ground just as something struck one of the guards, causing it to shatter, and she looked up to find Bunnymund jumping down from the ledge, his other boomerang held in his hand. Toothiana was diving towards General Winter himself, her sabers held in her hands, and Sanderson had already tossed North's own sabers to him. The wizard caught them with a cry of delight that was more than a little blood thirsty, before he turned and attacked General Winter again. Winter had managed to draw his own sword and met North's charge with a clang of metal. Then Leia was too busy ducking and dodging the guards to watch the three way sword fight.

 

With Sanderson's sand whips and Bunnymund's apparently inexhaustible supply of boomerangs and blades, the guards around Leia were soon distracted by other targets, and she managed to slip away from them to catch her breath. Looking around, she saw Toothiana and North fully engaged in fighting General Winter. When her eyes fell on Jack, she let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush. Five guards had hemmed in Jack, separating him from the globe, and it didn't look like his abilities were having any effect on them. Not giving herself a chance to think about it, she started running across the room towards him. She brought her gun up and pulled the trigger four times. Four guards shuddered as they were struck by a bullet and cracks spread across their surfaces, confirming that her bullets alone would not have saved her. The strong blows that Jack delivered with his staff, on the other hand, finished the job her bullets started, shattering each one.

 

There was a deafening _crack_   that seemed to rebound off of the walls, causing Leia to freeze at the so very familiar sound, just before one entire wall melted, revealing three men. Two as golden as sunshine and the third with hair the color of midnight. It was the dark haired man who strode forward into the fray of flashing swords, easily interrupting them with his own blade. Watching them enter the ice fort, Leia nearly laughed, giddy with delight at the sight of them.

“You will pardon the intrusion,” he said, stepping deftly between North and Toothiana, his words less of a request and more of an order, and they backed off in surprise. There was an almost visible aura of _fury_ around the dark haired man, but to Leia, her First Husband never looked so handsome in his life. There were a few tears in his pants that were suspiciously darker than the fabric, but as her eyes traveled over him, she couldn't see any injuries that he might have sustained from the previous battle.

 

“Who are you and what do you want here?” demanded General Winter, nervously looking at the melted wall. Leia wanted to tell him that it was useless to fight against these three, especially with Lucifer in such a playful mood. The general's ice and snow was useless against the Fallen King, and Kanada looked like he wanted to show General Winter why he was one of the most feared beings on the planet. The smile that played across the dark haired man’s face was as malicious as it was gleeful. Before Winter could blink, he was grasped by the throat and slammed into the nearest wall. Everyone in the room could hear the almost sickening crunch and grind of several bones breaking at once, and there were more than a few flinches away from them. 

 

“I hardly think you need know the name of your death,” Kanada said, pulling him back and slamming the General into the wall again. “There is not enough in you to deserve that honor. But I believe you should know the former leader of DeNuit died by my hand. _This_ hand as a matter of fact,” he said before putting the General into the wall again with enough force to crack the ice.

 

Groaning, General Winter tried struggling against the grip, his face turning partially red from the lack of oxygen even as he tried to not use his broken bones. Laughing softly, Leia wandered over, holstering her gun, and placed a kiss on the heart breakingly beautiful blond man. “Papa Lucifer, I didn’t realize you were going to stop by.”

 

“You know how much we enjoy checking up on you, darling,” purred a woman’s voice as a swirl of fire appeared next to Lucifer to resolve itself into a stunning and shapely redhead. She was clad in a green dress that was reminiscent of an Ancient Greek toga, but it seemed to cling to every curve while making her green eyes more intense. Everything about her seemed to ooze lust, but it was apparent she had eyes only for Lucifer from the welcoming smile she gave him.

 

“Just couldn’t resist, could you, my love?” Lucifer teased the redhead, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him, getting a musical laugh from her.

 

Lilith patted his cheek. “Of course not, my heart. Besides, if Kanada isn’t stopped, there won’t be anything left of this one for me to play with.” She sniffed. “Kanada got the first one, and you know Aya’s still having fun with her toy. I want him to play with. Someone has to teach this one the error of his thoughts towards our daughter.”

 

“Mama Lilith,” greeted Leia, exchanging a kiss on the cheek with her adopted mother. Lilith smiled at Leia and gently patted her cheek before looking her over for any injuries. “I just have a small bump on my head where I hit the ground.”

 

Kanada still had General Winter by the throat, and he dragged him over to the group. Leia backed off a few steps as he dropped the broken Spirit at the redhead's feet, much like a cat delivering a caught mouse to its human. The general was not looking in the best of shape with what looked like all the large bones in his arms and legs were broken judging from the angle they were in. The faint wheeze of his breathing told Leia he probably had a few ribs broken, and she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

 

“For your enjoyment, Mother,” he said, dropping the broken body at Lilith's before moving over to kiss Leia.

 

Leia reached up and cradled Kanada’s face as she returned the kiss. “Thank you for returning to me safely,” she murmured, staring into his eyes as she watched the last of the tension from his fighting drained out of him.

 

“I promised you and Saionji that I would,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Just then, there was a loud _snap_ that echoed through the room, and Leia looked over just in time for the large globe to split into several pieces as the sparkling bubbles launched themselves towards the melted wall. As they passed by, Leia thought she heard the faint sounds of children’s laughter before they were gone. She hummed and glanced at Saionji as she wrapped her arm around Kanada's waist. “Well, I’d say this case is over so let’s stop by the church to pick up my luggage and then go somewhere warm. I want to write my report while sitting on the veranda overlooking a sunny beach as my iced drink melts from the heat.”

She may have been whining just a touch, but she hated the cold. Especially now that the excitement was over, and she was reminded that she was wearing only her cassock by the cold wind that was sweeping in through the missing wall. Shivering, Leia curled closer to Kanada, trying to soak up as much warmth from him as possible, not caring what it looked like to the others. She wanted her beach and much fewer clothing now please.

 

“So, where’s my hug and kiss, Hime?” Saionji said with a pout. “I’m the one who had Seimei fiddle a few things to locate you before Kanada lost his mind trying to find you.”

 

 

@@@

 

Walking over to join the rest of the group, Jack did his best to not favor his side where a lucky blow landed from one of the guards. It hadn't been the sharp end of the spear, thank the gods, but it had been enough to leave what was going to be an impressive bruise. He grinned as he saw the wide eyed stares from three of the four Guardians with Sanderson talking with his sand images to the Death Spirit Saionji. From the quiet words, Saionji was having no trouble understanding him, and Jack left them to it. 

“Excuse me, Your Majesty,” began Jack, awkwardly bowing to Lucifer and Lilith. Nothing like having the Fallen King and Death's Avatar show up to end a fight quickly. “But what will be done with General Winter?”

 

“He will be punished for his transactions against our daughter and the children of  Schlisselburg,” Lilith remarked, before offering Jack a small smile. “I'm afraid the Snow Queen will have to find a new General Winter.”

 

“What? You just can't _kill_ him!” protested North, his eyes wide with horror. Toothiana and Bunnymund looked just as horrified at the though.

 

“Then be thankful that LIlith stopped Kanada otherwise he’d surely be dead,” Lucifer said with a grin.

There was still a malevolent glitter in Kanada’s dark eyes at that thought. “That is a certainty.”

 

“Then how were you going to incarcerate him and ensure that he does not try such a task again?” asked St. Croix, looking at the horrified Guardians. “The Vatican is not equipped to jail an individual such as General Winter.” She looked over at Jack. “Does the Winter Court wish to lay claim to him? You might be able to keep him out of trouble.”

 

Jack shook his head. “At best, he would be kept in a cell of ice for a period of time unless one of his allies managed to break him free, and the only way to prevent him from continuing his attempt at building an army would be to kill him.”

 

Lilith nodded and looked at the Guardians, specifically North who had raised the objection. “And what would you do to him?”

 

That got confused looks passed between the three, and Jack sighed, leaning against his crook. “We were just going to stop him and his plan,” North said, his words coming out slow as he apparently tried to think of a way to stop the general without killing him. “We do not have a way to put him in jail, but we cannot kill him. Killing is not what a Guardian does. To do so would make us as bad as the ones we protect the children from.”

 

Saionji was frowning a little. “There is a way. But it may be even more horrific than killing him.”

 

“What exactly will you do with him?” Bunnymund demanded of Lilith, folding his arms across his chest, and Jack had to admit that it made him seem more impressive than one would think possible for a humanoid rabbit.

 

Lilith shrugged, elegantly. “He will be incarcerated in a place where he will be unable to use his abilities to break out and harm anyone ever again,” she answered, and there was no trace of dishonesty in her voice. Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing. He didn't think Winter's new accommodations were going to be very comfortable.

 

“Or I can just take his mind,” Saionji said, sounding very serious. Jack didn't think it was a good look for the Death Spirit.

 

“Then someone would be responsible for taking care of him until he died, which for a Spirit is a very long time,” Jack said, shaking his head. “I don't know of anyone who would want that responsibility.” He looked at the Guardians. “And all of you have your duties to the children. You can't spare the time or the energy to taking care of him.”

 

“You are correct,” sighed Toothiana, although it seemed to pain her to admit it. She straightened her shoulders and looked at the group. “We will turn General Winter over to you as you have the ability to prevent him from causing harm to the children we protect. You have informed us of your plans to incarcerate him and have not mentioned any actions towards ending his life.” She bowed to them with the other three following her actions.

 

Jack looked at the group of demons, Death Spirits, and one lady priest before nodding. “I will inform the Winter Queen of your claim on General Winter and perhaps she will elevate another to his former position,” he stated, before grinning. “And now that the formal stuff is done, I have to go turn in my own report.” 

 

The sound of silver bells suddenly filled the air, and he managed to straighten as a snow white reindeer with silver horns and hooves delicately entered the room. It was wearing dark blue tack trimmed in silver depicting frost and snowflakes with a few diamonds twinkling on the saddle blanket and saddlebags and the silver bells were swaying on the reigns. It's ice blue eyes looked around at everyone there, and it nodded its head to the royalty before picking its way over to Jack. He laughed as the warm nose was pushed into his chest in a gesture of affection. “Khione, what are you doing here?”

 

“Frost, that's one of the Snow Queen's _personal_ reindeer,” Bunnymund stated, and Jack looked at them to find another wide eyed expression on their faces. This time, Sanderson was even looking a little wide eyed at the sight of the reindeer. Bunnymund shook his head, as if trying to shake a bad thought out of it. “She _never_ sends them out unless the person in question has a lot to answer for.”

 

“Just how much trouble are you in? Were you suppose to bring General Winter to her instead?” asked Toothiana, concerned now as she approached him with hesitant steps. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

 

Carefully, Jack climbed into the saddle and slid his crook into a slot near his leg that had been there just for it. Then he twisted a bit with a grimace and dug into the saddle bag, looking to see what had been packed for him. His fingers brushed cold jewel studded metal, and he pulled it out. Apparently, the Snow Queen had given him permission to inform them of his position in her court by packing the circlet. He grinned at them as he settled it on his head, the silver metal almost vanishing in his white hair as the pale blue and white diamonds sparkled like ice on a sunny day. “No. Mother wishes her report as quickly as possible it seems.” Regally, he bowed to them from his seat on top of Khione. “Until we meet again, Guardians. Your Majesties, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Khione snorted and wheeled on a back hoof, racing out of the hall with Jack's laughter trailing along behind them. It was one of the best pranks he had ever pulled, acting a pauper when the truth was he was the prince.

 

Saionji leaned on his spouses and laughed. “You have to admit, the kid has style.”

 

@@@

 

With a morose sigh, Little Sasha carried the basket of food through the silent streets of Schlisselburg. Her whole world was gray and gloomy and had been since her voice, and all the children's voices, had been stolen. They had tried to play normally, hoping that whomever had made them silent would see that they wouldn't stop having fun, but it had seemed more like a chore than actual fun. Maybe their sense of fun had been taken too. Now, everyone just plodded along, doing their chores and sitting outside like rocks.

 

Suddenly, a faint shimmer of _something_ caught her eye, and she stopped, looking into the sky, trying to figure out what it was. As she watched, the shimmer grew closer, becoming bubbles, each holding a twinkling inside it. She stared in awe as the bubbles began circling overhead, and other children started emerging from their homes, all staring at the strange bubbles.  For several minutes, the bubbles circled and twinkled overhead, and for the first time since she lost her voice, Sasha felt a wide smile cross her face.

 

One of the bubbles flew down and bumped her nose to break with a pop, and she giggled at the ticklish feeling. Then she froze, her hands going to her throat as the basket was dropped on the ground. Hesitantly, she tried giggling again, and she felt her throat vibrate with the noise. Her eyes widened and she laughed as she spun in a circle, her arms stretched out wide. Her voice was back!

 

As if that was the signal they had been waiting for, the bubbles flew at the children, filling the air with popping noises and leaving behind delighted laughter. Soon, all the children were dancing and playing in the streets as their voices and laughter filled the air, bringing parents out of their houses to witness the miracle. Within moments, the parents had joined the children in the streets, laughing and crying as they hugged each other, the joy radiating through the small town. More than one voice asked how such a miracle had happened. 

 

The tapping of a staff on the stone well soon caught the attention of everyone, and Sasha grinned at the sight of Baba Natasha standing there, a smile on her face. Wving her arms, Baba Natasha motioned for everyone to gather around. “Come. Let me tell you the tale of the miracle that happened in our little corner of the world. The tale of the Sinister Snow.”

 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the first story of Leia St. Croix, Kanada Osamu, and Saionji Kusonoki, check out their first book, "The Case of the Deceased Daimyo" which can be found at both Amazon's Kindle site and Smashwords.Com. Thanks for reading, and please leave a message if you enjoyed it or there was a mistake you saw.


End file.
